The present invention is concerned with a cleaning/-disinfecting composition incorporating spore forming microbiological bacteria.
Many residential homes, institutions and commercial facilities are located in geographic areas where water quality and effluent wastewater disposal concerns can cause serious conflict between the type of chemicals used to provide the best cleaning and yet not disrupt the waste treatment operation.
Poor water quality, in the form of mineral hardness, results in the development of surface deposits in areas of frequent water contact such as commodes, urinals, sinks, fountains and bathing/shower facilities. These mineral deposits not only detract from general appearance and implied hygienic conditions, but can also cause permanent damage to fixtures over time. The common response to this problem is repetitive use of cleaners with high acid content. The most prevalent products in both the retail and industrial markets utilize mineral acids such as hydrochloric, phosphoric and in some cases, sulfuric. Although very effective at removal of hard water deposits, continual use of these types of products can cause serious issues with the biomass of downstream wastewater treatment.
This possible xe2x80x9cdownstreamxe2x80x9d effect is a major concern for facilities relying on in-house wastewater treatment systems. The operating efficiencies of these treatment systems, including anything from fully engineered complete treatment plants to partial treatment systems and septic tanks, can easily be compromised due to the diminished dilution effect offered by the smaller volume of effluent associated with these facilities. Continual use of strong acid bowl cleaners and other products utilized in general facility maintenance tends to destabilize a treatment system""s resident biomass through altering the environment. The natural recovery of a destabilized or shocked biomass can take days to occur during which a treatment system continues to build up with organics and possibly operate outside of permit standards.
Biological based products not only offer facilities a method of quickly re-establishing a system""s biomass after shocks, but they are also becoming more prevalent as a means to prevent such situations and improve overall performance through continual maintenance dosages. Continual treatment with a biological based product provides enhanced abilities to handle difficult to degrade compounds, reduce solids loading, improve removal of FOG""s (fats, oils and greases) and extend the time period between physical pump-outs in certain systems such as septic tanks.
Current technology does not offer a product or method by which water hardness deposits can be efficiently removed from surfaces while concurrently providing viable bacterial cultures to the facility""s waste collection and/or treatment system.
The object of the invention is to provide a product suitable for removal of hard water deposit and general cleaning that through use will actually augment the activity of on-site wastewater treatment operations instead of interfering as can occur in many cases. The product is a combination of an acid based cleaner/disinfectant that incorporates a stabilized culture of bacterial spores.
The utilization of the microbial materials is to destroy offensive odors and their source that may be present on a surface. In addition, the microbial materials provide preventative maintenance for the wastewater collection system and improved activity in downstream treatment plants. The purpose of the antimicrobial component is to kill various types of microorganisms found on the surface which might pose health concerns or contribute to nuisance odors. A particularly important aspect of formulating antimicrobial products is that they remain stable for a long period of time. The microbiological materials likewise need to be stable in the presence of the other components of a cleaning composition such as the quaternary ammonium compounds.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain an effective disinfectant and hard surface cleaning composition that is aqueous based.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain and utilize in combination a disinfectant, hard surface cleaning, and bacterial composition that is stable for a long period of time, but also allows the microbial material to remain active after the intended use of the product.
It is an object of the present invention to utilize an aqueous composition containing bacteria from the genus Bacillus in the presence of disinfectants such as quaternary ammonium compounds.
It is an object of the present invention to perform general cleaning tasks in a more efficient manner, whereby the multi-step cleaning process to clean, disinfectant and control odors on hard surfaces is decreased. The utilization of this invention will permit the saving of labor time and reduce chemical inventory.
It is an object of the present invention to utilize compositions that contain a bacterial content that provides better environmental fate attributes to both on site waste treatment systems and municipal treatment plants through biological augmentation of the indigenous bio-mass.
The following references may be pertinent to the invention disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,965 describes aqueous disinfectant cleaning composition using a Bacillus microorganism.
PCT Publication W097/25865 pertains to a sanitizing composition containing surfactant, a chelating agent, a preservative, a thickening agent and a Bacillus microorganism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,619 pertains to a drain opener formulation containing a Bacillus microorganism and a surfactant as well as a preservative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,373 pertains to preservative composition containing quaternary ammonium compounds in conjunction with a specific preservative, which is a derivative of benzothiazole in specific ratios.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,128 pertains to an enzyme detergent composition where the enzyme is a proteolytic enzyme.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,794 pertains to a liquid cleaning compound containing abrasive particles plus viable microorganisms. Such as, Bacillus, a detergent, thickener and an anti-settling agent. The composition is a cleaning composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,546 pertains to a method for cleaning and disinfecting contact lens wherein there is a preservative which is a serine protease derived from bacteria belonging to the genus, Bacillus, a metal chelating agent and boric acid. Non-ionic surfactants are also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,278 described heavy-duty laundry detergents containing surfactants, non-surface active liquid carrier compositions, viscosity enhancing agents and enzymes.
PCT Publication W097/16541 described an alkaline protease, which describes a strain of Bacillus and which shows a stability in the presence of surfactants.
PCT Publication W097/38586 discloses a method of preventing the growth of microorganisms other than Salmonella on meat products by contacting the meat product with a microbial growth inhibiting amount of a quaternary ammonium compound together with a microorganism, such as Bacillus.
International PCT Publication W099/16854 presents a ready to use thickened acid cleaner and disinfectant.
Numerous antibacterial compositions are available in the trade which do not contain the spore forming compositions as described herein. Such materials are Foamy QandA (trademark of Spartan Chemical Company) for an acid disinfectant cleaner containing phosphoric acid and alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides with a pH of less than 2. See also NABC plus IV (trademark of Spartan Chemical) for a natural acid bowl and porcelain cleaner having a pH of 1.5-2 containing citric acid. See also SparCling (trademark of Spartan Chemical) for a restroom disinfectant containing hydrogen chloride and N-alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides.